The Witches Sabbat
by Miz Predictable
Summary: Sam is getting sick. his dreams are more intense and now he's invisioning every girl he has ever had feelngs for, dying. Dangerous times are ahead as the boys,fight the blood moon Covenant and the will of satan. this is for u steph. happy 18th!
1. Prologue

**S**upernatural:

**T**he** W**itches** S**abbat

**Prologue**

_**N**__ight descended swiftly, casting a tainted gloom across the region, as a grotesque blood moon climbed to its zenith in the raven black sky._

_No stars could be seen in this endless void of dark, for stars are the harbingers of light and purity and goodness and faith. _

_Such things were forgotten here. _

_A fine mist settled in around the trees, wrapping tendrils about their gnarled limbs and hollow trunks. _

_Suddenly, the leaf litter rustled and a misshapen head popped from the ground. _

_Bulbous red eyes quickly scanned the area, flicking cautiously in each direction; to be sure that it was alone and when its gaze met naught, it wriggled about and was soon free of the earth. _

_Coughing and spluttering, the odd looking creature stood on slithering, snake-like feet and once more scrutinized the surroundings._

_Tilting its head to each side and bashing its skull methodically, the creature was surprised to see the sediment build up that poured copiously from its ears. _

_A voice whispered across the wind, and he knew he was needed immediately. _

_"__Abraxas…" the wind sighed and the carrier demon set forth, his serpentine feet flicking their tongues to smell for danger. _

_As the breeze died, his master's voice stopped and all that could be heard was the incessant screeching of vampiric bats perched high in the gnarled trees, occasionally taking flight to claim the unsuspecting prey that would satiate their thirst for sweet, fresh blood. _

_Abraxas licked his lips at the smell of blood…he had not eaten in what seemed like eternity. _

_But that could wait. _

_He had more pressing matters to attend to at the present, and he did not particularly relish the thought of being beaten if he should turn up too late._

_The moon was already at its optimum summit. _

_He would have to hurry if he wanted to keep his title. _

_The slithering feet picked up their pace, now abandoning their jobs of watching ahead, anxious too, of their fate, if they shouldn't arrive on time. _

_Abraxas strained his angular ears for any sign of the congregation, but there was still no sign of them._

_A shrill whistle sounded from the distance, and it came so suddenly, that it pierced the demons sensitive eardrums painfully. _

_The demon hissed and shoved a gangly finger in each ear, as though it would stave off the piercing noise. _

_This was a sure sign that his master was becoming very aggravated indeed._

_Abraxas swore his slippery demon tongue off and spread his stumpy wings. _

_Screw walking, He thought vehemently, as the thought of his imminent and bloody death crossed his uncomplicated mind. _

_He flitted heavily through the dangling branches, greatly relieved to hear the sounds of crackling fire and evil merriment._

_At least now he would make it in the nick of time._

_"There you are Demon, what kept you?" Asked the cool, light voice of his master, who was shrouded in shadow._

_Abraxas bowed, but growled inwardly at the degrading term._

_"My deepest apologies, Mistress. I had to be sure that I wasn't followed," he replied._

_"Very well…at least you aren't too late, we have just begun the feast. Come Abraxas, join us,"_

_The naked woman stepped into the clearing, her curvy body glowing seductive oranges from the light cast by the fire._

_Her long, black, lustrous hair, tumbled down her back as she circled the oak table by the fire, and sat back at her place between too handsome warlocks._

_"What kept your ogre?" One of the witches asked bluntly._

_Abraxis bared his teeth._

_"Your mom," he snarled, giving her the finger._

_"Abraxas, behave!" His master snapped, taking a sip of wine from her chalice._

_At the head of the table, the chief warlock stood, big, in more ways than one._

_His russet hair hung to his shoulders, dead straight and dark brown eyes peered at the delegation._

_"My friends!" he cried, his rich tones bouncing around the trees. "It is almost time!"_

_He waved a hand and the table disappeared, replaced by a stone slab, tied to which, was a young woman, beautiful in her nudity, her fearful eyes pleading._

_The head warlock motioned for the females to make a circle around him and all was silent for several moments as he scanned the ring of women._

_"Lydia Hemlock," he said finally, his deep, passionate eyes landing on Abraxas' master._

_She took a step forward and held her head high as he approached._

_"Lydia Hemlock," he repeated. "I will take you this night?"_

_Lydia looked into his eyes with her own bright green ones._

_"Bartimae Drake, I accept," the witch said huskily._

_The circle of women backed away to make room for the men. Hands rejoined and they began to chant a haunting tune as they danced around the flames, their smoky fingers caressing the curves of the bloated moon._

_Lydia stepped into Bartimae's arms and caught his lips with her own._

_Tongues flicked, fighting for dominance as the two adults dropped to the earth._

_Bartimae pulled away from her lips and bit at her throat, eliciting a low moan of excitement from the witch._

_She was most definitely ready._

_He gripped her waist, pushed her knees up and apart so that she was open to him._

_Bartimae's heart raced in anticipation as he caressed her gently, allowing her gasps to fill him up._

_Kneeling between her legs, he guided his length into her, gripping her hips for better maneuverability as he slid all the way into her._

_Her back arched as he drew out slowly and then slipped back in._

_This repeated several times at a torturous pace that was sending Lydia wild._

_She wanted him fast and hard._

_She wrapped her toned legs around the small of his back and thrust herself onto him._

_"Please…" She moaned._

_Bartimae nodded and quickened his pace, one hand on Lydia's hip, the other gently massaging her breast as he pounded her time and time again._

_"Oooooooohhhhh…" Lydia moaned gutturally._

_She was almost there._

_Bartimae lifted her backside off the ground and held her back as he stroked her fiercely with his hardness._

_Lydia's stomach dropped and an intense tingle made its way up from her toes._

_He was using magic to enhance the experience._

_An orgasm burst deep inside of her and she let out a strangled cry, arching her back as he came inside of her._

_Panting, Bartimae pulled out of her and stood, offering a hand to help her up._

_"It is time," he said, glancing at the moon._

_Lydia nodded and stepped toward Abraxas, who held out a black satin cushion._

_Nestled in the luxurious folds was an intricately designed Athame, the blade, with its etchings of dragons and scorpions, glinted wickedly in the firelight._

_Lydia grasped the hilt and examined it, hungrily appreciative._

_As she approached the young woman on the stone, she smiled._

_Young and innocent…just the way he liked them._

_The woman sobbed._

_"P-p-please…" she gasped._

_Lydia swung a leg over her and straddled her waist._

_"You are beautiful…and fresh," Lydia whispered, stroking the woman's abdomen and breasts._

_"So untainted…innocent…pure. You will please him."_

_"W-w-what are you g-g-gonna do to m-m-me?" she stammered fearfully._

_"Lori…dear Lori. If you are still and calm, it will only hurt a moment…"_

_The woman she called Lori let out a choking sob._

_Lydia ran gentle fingers down her tear-strained face._

_"Shhhh my dear child…fear not…"_

_Lydia cupped Lori's cheek and kissed her trembling lips gently, whilst allowing her fingers to wander below belt._

_Another sob, and more tears escaped._

_Lydia sat up again and shook her head._

_"Dear, dear…I was hoping to have a little fun before we continue…but you wish for it to be over? Very well…"_

_Lydia raised the Athame to the crimson moon and closed her eyes._

_"Ashes to ashes…dust to dust…blood to blood…bone on bone…the blood of the innocent shall be spilt forever on this stone!" she cried, plunging the Athame into the Lori's abdomen._

_The woman's desperate screams turned to a gurgle, as blood spilt from her mouth and trickled slowly down her chin._

_Lydia kissed her forehead and closed her glassy eyes._

_"You have done well child…rest in peace…"_

_Lydia stood and raised the weapon above her head._

_"THE DEED HAS BEEN DONE!" She roared to the cheering minions, who had began to dance once more around the flames. "In seven days, it will be done once more! More purity to sacrifice!"_

_Another cry of approval came from the dancing mob._

_Bartimae had joined in but Lydia stepped into the trees._

_"Abraxas…come here,"_

_The Demon stepped forward tentatively. "Yes, mi lady?" he squeaked._

_"You almost didn't make it tonight Ab…and you offended Lady Sheldrake…"_

_Abraxas bowed his head._

_"Yes, I know…and I am deeply sorry…it won't happen again," he promised, relieved that he wasn't punished further._

_Lydia crouched down and looked into his scarlet eyes._

_"Be sure it doesn't carrier…if you are late next week, or if your foul demon tongue slips anymore insults, I will cut it off and strangle you with it…do I make myself clear?" she said, deathly calm._

_Abraxas swallowed hard._

_"Inescapably, Lady Hemlock…you have my word…"_

_"Good…go home and get some rest," she smiled, and with a click of her fingers, disappeared._

_The demon let out a calming sigh._

_He really deserved more than a threat._

_Below him the ground opened up, and he smiled._

_"Ahh, the fires of home…" he muttered to himself, peering down into the bowels of the underworld. "Awesome,"_

_He jumped into the hole and the ground closed behind him, leaving no evidence that they had been there at all…except for the woman, lying dead on the stone slab, her pale skin crimson as the blood moon finally set…_

* * *

_what u think? loved or hated? let me know! _


	2. Blood moon fever

**Chapter One:**

**Blood Moon Fever**

**S**am Winchester woke with a start, his sea-green eyes unable to find comfort in the dark and unfamiliar motel room.

There was no sound of his brother, comforting even in sleep, with his gentle, peaceful breathing; something he could always latch on to, a template to steady his own shaky breaths.

But no, the lack of Dean was obvious, and Sam could feel himself trembling as the nightmare replayed with vivid Technicolor accuracy inside his tormented mind.

Unwilling to repeat it, he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hands to his ears as though the very action would stave his dark dreams away.

It was all in vain.

He could still see the blood, the gushing blood, from the woman he thought he remembered, someone from his past…

Still he couldn't quite put his finger on it, she was only young…it seemed so long ago…

Nausea roiled in his stomach as his heart rate climbed rapidly and a film of cold sweat covered his brow.

Right now, he needed his brother; he craved that security…true enough, sometimes needing his older sibling beside him made him feel weak, unworthy as a hunter, but right now, Dean was all he could think about, as breathing became more laborious.

Right at that moment, when Sam felt so scared, he could cry, the lock clicked and the door opened slowly.

Dean was trying to be stealthy. He didn't want to wake his brother.

As he shut the door, he heard the gasping breaths of his sibling and frowned.

"Sammy?" he inquired, concerned. "Are you okay dude?"

"D-d-dean," Sam moaned as a sharp stabbing pain in his chest told him his heart wasn't pumping enough blood.

The elder hunter flicked the light on and Sam recoiled, his constricted pupils trying to adapt to the sudden change in illumination.

"Sam, bro, tell me what's wrong?"

Dean crouched before his brother and peered up at him with concerned moss green eyes.

"C-c-c-can't b-b-breathe," he wheezed, clutching at his heart, which was pumping rapidly to compensate for the lack of blood to his brain.

"Sammy, you're hyperventilating. You need to calm down…" Dean said soothingly, climbing beside his younger brother to comfort him.

Dean rubbed his back gently and tried to get him to breathe properly.

"That's it kid, breathe in, and out…there you go…c'mon, you can do it…" he encouraged, heaving a sigh of relief when Sam's breath normalized.

Sam blinked at Dean owlishly as the eldest placed a hand gently on his forehead to push his damp bangs from his fearful eyes.

"Damn, bro, you have a fever," Dean stated feeling the heat radiating off his brothers skin.

"S-s-s-sick," Sam said tremulously, clutching his abdomen tightly.

"Yeah dude, I think you might be coming down with something," Dean agreed but frowned when Sam shook his head vigorously.

"Gonna…be…sick…" he said tightly.

The eldest hunter jumped out of the way to let his brother pass.

Sam stumbled, doubled over into the small ensuite where he proceeded to be sick.

As the young Winchester retched, Dean leant against the doorframe with his arms crossed, debating whether to go and comfort Sam or not.

Deep down he knew that his younger brother didn't want to be coddled, but his protective big brother mode kicked in once he heard a tortured sob over the sound of Sam's now dry gagging.

"Sammy, you need to tell me what's going on man," Dean said softly, crouching beside the ill young man and placing a comforting hand on his back.

Sam looked up at him with tears in his tired eyes.

"Nightmare…vision…" Sam stated.

"You sure dude? I mean, this has never happened before," Dean replied.

"I'm sure, Dean. It's my head,"

Dean sighed. "Alright, whatever. C'mon kid, lets get you back to bed, then you can tell me what you saw,"

"I'm hardly a kid anymore Dean…I can tie my laces and everything," Sam deadpanned.

Dean's mouth quirked into a small smile. "Sarcasm, Sam, is the lowest form of wit," he said knowingly.

"This coming from the king of sarcasm," Sam replied, using the toilet to heave himself off the floor.

He flushed and turned the cold water tap on full.

Bringing a cupped hand of water to his mouth, he caught his reflection in the mirror.

He really did look like shit.

Once he had cleansed his mouth of the vile taste, he trudged back to his bed and burrowed under the blankets.

"Righto Sammy, spill," Dean, said, sitting by his side.

"Forget it," Sam said.

"Am I gonna have to call a shrink? Or Missouri?" Dean asked casually.

"I'd rather not remember, my stomach hurts and my throat is killing me," Sam muttered.

"Wuss," Dean teased jokingly, though he felt sympathy toward his sibling. It wasn't fun being sick.

"Bitch," Sam shot back easily.

"Hey! Bitch is my line, bitch!" Dean exclaimed with a grin.

"Have it back, jerk,"

"So are you gonna spill?" Dean inquired, wanting to get information from his brother.

"Do I have too?" Sam said in an almost petulant voice.

"That all depends…do I have to put nair in your shampoo again? Or do I have to die your hair black so it suits your brooding, emo bitch face?"

Sam glared at his brother coldly, but Dean remained cool, his eyebrow quirked inquisitively.

"Well…"

The youngest hunter knew he wouldn't dare, but he obliged anyway.

"The blood moon…" Sam began.

Dean blinked. "You mean…"

"Yeah, when the blood of an innocent is about to be spilled at the hand of a dark force," Sam finished.

"Okay…well tell me what you saw," Dean encouraged.

"Yeah, well… I saw a forest, and the ground opened up…this freaky…carrier demon, they called it, appeared from the hole, and it was walking for ages, through the trees…it—He, was hurrying to get somewhere."

"Aaaand?" Dean encouraged him to continue.

"It was a sacrificial ceremony, everybody was…naked, feasting…and then the boss…he made everything disappear, and…"

Sam blushed and looked away.

"C'mon Sammy, spill, I've seen you _naked_ for Christ's sake, not that it is something I care to envision, but what could you possibly be embarrassed about?"

Dean said exasperatedly.

"They had sex…"

"Come again?"

"The Chief Warlock dude, and the witch…he chose her and they had sex. In front of everyone,"

Dean gave him a wolfish smile.

"Ooh Sammy boy has mind pornography," Dean teased.

"Dude, shut up! Can you please not get junior into this? I don't wanna be sick again,"

Dean shrugged. "Envy is a sin Sam," he said.

"I'm not jealous Dean…I've got it where it counts,"

The eldest hunter snorted. "You care to measure?"

"No, thank you…now could I please continue?"

"Meh,"

"Well, the witch…she took a knife, and killed a woman…they had her tied up on a stone table…and she said something…god…um…" Sam scratched his head absently, as he tried to remember the finer details.

"Ashes to ashes…dust to dust…blood to blood…bone on bone…the blood of the innocent shall be spilt forever on this stone…man…she was so_familiar_,"

Dean scrubbed his face. "Well, the way I see it…is your stressed and—"

Dean stopped short upon seeing the look on his brother's face…a look of wide-eyed shock.

"Sam…what is it?"

"I-I-I couldn't remember where I saw the woman from, but now I—oh god…" He buried his face in his hands.

"Sammy, who was it?"

"It was Lori…Lori Sorenson,"

* * *

"Lori Sorenson—the cute sorority girl who sent the Hookman after her boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"Yes! Her! Oh god Dean…we have to go to Iowa!" Sam jumped to his feet and rushed around the room stuffing discarded clothes into his duffle bag.

"Whoa there Francis. How do you know that this wasn't just an ordinary dream? I mean you had a thing for Lori, maybe your consciousness is playing on that!" Dean said, then added: "Though the reason you incorporated naked witches and wizards having kinky sex is beyond me. That's sounds too much like something I'd dream up. I'd make an awesome wizard,"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Warlock, Dean. Have you been watching Harry Potter again?"

Dean shrugged. "Gotta do something with my time… I love when that teacher turns the evil kid into the ferret…that was hilario—"

"Dean! Could we please focus! We need to pack!" Sam cut him off.

"Dude, it was just a dream!"

"No it wasn't! It was real! And I intend to do something about…it…" Sam trailed off.

"Sammy, why you spacin' out on me?" Dean inquired, but Sam said naught…He just continued to stare into nothingness, his eyes glazed over.

"Dude…wake up!"

Dean slapped him hard across the face and Sam jumped.

"What the hell did you do that for Dean?" Sam cried.

"You went all stoned on me…don't tell me you've been smoking secret joints,"

Sam rolled his eyes, but winced as the movement caused pain and dizziness.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I…" Sam stooped as the room around him began to tilt and sway wildly around him.

He planted his feet on the ground to gain balance, but the spinning intensified, and he was beginning to feel as though he went on a roller coaster eight times on a full stomach.

"Sammy, why are you standing like that?" Dean asked, concerned.

Sam didn't reply. Instead, he lost balance and fell forward.

Dean rushed to his side, and caught him before he hit the carpet.

"Are you okay?"

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Sam asked, gripping Dean tight.

"I dunno, just relax Sammy, I'm gonna get you to bed,"

The eldest Winchester grabbed Sam under the armpits, dragged him to the bed and laid him carefully in it.

"I cant relax…why is the room spinning?" Sam asked, with a slight, panicked slur to his voice.

"Breath bro…c'mon, you can do it. Close your eyes and relax."

Dean pulled the blankets over his brother.

"Dizzy…" Sam muttered.

"Hold up kiddo…just hang in there,"

Dean rummaged through the first aid kit and pulled out a bottle of prescription tranquilizers.

He took out three and handed them to Sam along with a glass of water.

"Take these, they'll help you relax and get some sleep," Dean assured.

Sam swallowed them and settled back onto the pillows.

"D-d-dean," Sam groaned.

"Shhh bro…sleep," Dean said gently, placing a hand on his forehead.

His fever was climbing.

"Night…" Sam whispered, allowing his heavy eyes to slide shut.

Dean patted his passed out brother on the shoulder.

"Night Sammy, sleep well."

* * *

As Dean opened his eyes the next morning, it took him only several moments to realize that something was wrong with Sam.

He could hear, over the passing cars and trucks outside, the sound of labored and tight breathing.

Sitting up against the headboard, he looked over at his brother and frowned.

Sam was tangled in the bed sheets, lying on his side, with sweat dripping from his hair and the tip of his nose.

Blood pooled above his upper lip and Dean swallowed convulsively.

Slowly Dean climbed out of bed and crouched by his unconscious brother.

"Sammy, wake up," Dean said gently, putting a hand to his cheek. "Jesus kid, what the hell?"

"D-d-d-dean?" Sam slurred, opening fever dull eyes.

"I'm here Sammy, its okay," the eldest soothed.

"C-c-c-cold," he shivered.

"No you're not…you have a fever,"

"F-f-f-freezing Dean…s-s-so cold," Sam pulled the blanket to his chin.

Dean retrieved the thermometer from the nightstand and placed it in Sam's mouth.

He recoiled in fear.

"Whoa Sammy, I'm just checking your temperature. Calm down," Dean soothed, watching in horror as the mercury climbed to 105.4.

"Shit," Dean muttered, shaking the device to see if it was faulty.

Deep down he knew that it wasn't.

He looked at his sweating writhing brother, unsure of what to do. The kid really needed a hospital, but with the feds on their case, it would be really difficult…

"Sammy…Sam I'm gonna call 9-1-1, I need you at a hospital," Dean said, finally sure that his was gonna save his brothers life.

"N-n-no h-hospital. H-H-Hendrickson…"

"I don't give a damn about Hendrickson. You need help," Dean said firmly, though not unkindly, as he searched for his cell phone in their untidy room.

"You help D-D-Dean…not medical…s-s-supernatural…" Sam gasped through chattering teeth.

"How do you know? Your fever is through the roof!"

Sam cringed and Dean softened, though concern still lined his young face.

"T-t-trust m-me…" Sam said, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

"Um…shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Dean ran a hand through his short dirt blonde hair, thinking of a way to cool him off.

Of course there was the tub, but the water wouldn't be cold enough…he needed ice.

"Ice…" he muttered, looking in the bar fridge. Not even nearly enough.

Then as the curtain caught the fresh summer breeze outside, he saw a sign.

"SKEEZIES GAS!"

"Damn Dean, how could you be so fucking stupid?" Dean asked himself as he reefed the door open and tore across the busy street.

"Hi, can I help you in any way?" asked the ash blonde girl behind the counter, whose name, as her badge proclaimed, was Anny.

"Yeah…um I need some ice, really fast," Dean rushed.

Noticing that Dean was constantly throwing nervous looks toward the motel, Anny frowned. "Is there anything wrong sir?" she inquired.

The hunter scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Um…yeah, my brother, he's really sick. He's fever is one oh five four. I need ice!"

The cashier paled.

"You need help gettin' it over?" She asked taking the key to open the ice chest.

"Yeah, that would be great," Dean, muttered.

"Why don't you get him to a hospital?" she questioned.

"Sweetheart, he aint gonna last that long," he replied, heaving two bags over his shoulder.

"COREY!" Anny yelled over her shoulder toward the adjoined garage. "A CUSTOMER NEEDS SOME HELP! GET YOUR GREASE MONKEY ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

Dean stared and Anny shrugged.

"The more the merrier," she proclaimed.

"What is it that you can't handle Ann?" Came a female voice, entering from the body shop, wiping grease from her hands.

"We need to get ice to the motel…right?" she aimed the last part of the sentence to Dean who nodded, and exited speedily, darting across the road.

"What's up with him?" The woman named Corey asked, grabbing an additional two bags from the chest. "His drinks goin' warm?"

Anny snorted humorlessly as she snatched a couple more and slammed the ice chest shut.

"His brother has a high fever apparently," she said with a shrug and dashed through the honking traffic.

They entered the dim room that Dean had disappeared into and followed the splashing noises into the bathroom.

They didn't even notice Sam.

"Here's your ice sir," Corey said, drying her icy hands on her grease-smeared jeans.

"Good. Pour the bags into the water, and you, Anny," He nodded toward the room. "Strip him to his boxers and bring him in here,"

Anny blushed for a moment, and then did as she was told. Like she was gonna let a kid die…but as he discarded the bedclothes, she was almost shocked to see a full bodied young man lying unconscious in the bed, and she could feel the heat from her distance.

Hesitating only for a second, she pulled the t-shirt over his head and gently pulled his sweat pants off.

"D-D-Dean…" he moaned in his sleep as Anny looped her arms under his and dragged him to the bathroom.

As she entered, Corey gasped.

"Jesus Christ…" she muttered, as she helped Dean lower the man into the tub.

As he hit the water, his eyes flew open, and he began to scream out.

"Please! Stop! It hurts! Stop! Dean, please!" he cried.

"Calm down Sammy, we're here to help you," Dean said gently, smoothing the lines on his forehead.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Corey asked.

"I think so. You girls can go now if you want, but thank you for helping," Dean said.

"Dean, right?" Anny said.

He nodded.

"We'd like to stay…you know, to see how he goes. We'll help if you need it."

Dean smiled genuinely. "Thanks girls, really…you have a gas station to run, and we would hate for you to lose your jobs,"

Corey scoffed. "Dude, we run our own business, we say when we work. Besides, all I've been doing for the past hour is tryin ta figure out what some snotty business dude did to his precious fucking car. It can wait, seriously," She returned the smile with a dazzling one of her own, which lit her light green eyes.

"Okay…you can stay, but when Sammy's better, we insist on taking you two out for dinner,"

Anny smiled. "Hell, we aint gonna say no to a double date with two fine lookin' brothers. You're on. Im gonna lock up the station, be right back," and she was off.

The two remaining turned to Sam, who was beginning to calm down.

"What do you think is wrong?" Corey asked, amazed at the tenderness shown by the older brother.

"I have no idea, but I'm scared."


	3. The Mark of Evil

**Chapter****T****wo:**

**The Mark of Evil**

**S**am's fever ebbed away slowly. He was so hot that the ice continued to melt rapidly and had to be replaced just as fast

Dean was just thankful that the kid was out cold, because the freezing temperature of the water would've hurt like a bitch.

He was also grateful for the company of the girls, who sat by him in the bathroom, waiting for Sam to come around.

"So what is it exactly that you too do?" Dean asked from his current perch, that of which being the toilet seat.

"Isn't it obvious?" Anny asked. "We run a gas station and a body shop!"

Corey laughed.

"Yeah, but like do you both take turns like serving customers and fixing cars or…"

"Nah, I wouldn't know a piston ring from a carborator. That's Cori's job. She's the grease monkey…and she's not even a sleazy overweight wog!"

Dean snorted. "No, definitely not," he said, eyeing the mechanic appreciatively.

Her layered, not-quite-blonde hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, and a black singlet barely covered her midriff as she stretched languidly on the cold tiles.

"I love cars man…anything to do with mechanics is my thing. Mechanics or electronics. I just like the way everything runs. I could take apart any engine, go over it in detail and figure out anything I need to know."

Dean smiled. "I bet you would love my car,"

"Yeah? The 67 Impala outside?" Corey inquired.

"How'd ya guess sweetheart?" He asked with a grin

The mechanic winked. "You're attractive, you wear torn up jeans and a faded leather jacket. You don't exactly scream 'sensible and level headed,'"

Dean smirked. "Yeah that's more Sammy's thing,"

"Touché," came a moan from the tub, and Dean jumped in surprise.

"Sammy! Bro are you okay?" He asked pushing his long bangs from his newly opened eyes.

"A little cold…and sick," Sam replied, then he noticed the girls. "Dean…who…"

Anny stepped forward with a smile. "I'm Anny Wilder and this is Corey McMahon. We own the gas station across the road,"

"Yeah," Corey added. "Dean kinda hired us to help get your fever down. We became his pack horses,"

Sam, still slightly confused, frowned. "Fever?"

"You're pretty sick kiddo—ever since your…dream,"

"Oh…"

"Dream?" Anny asked curiously.

"Never mind," Dean and Sam said in unison.

"Anyway, we should probably go—don't forget you owe us a date, so no leavin' town. You get better Sam. Come by anytime, Dean…I would love to take a look at your car,"

She winked, helped Anny to her feet and they disappeared.

When the door shut to signify the departure of the girls, Dean's face broke into a grin, and Sam rolled his eyes.

He knew his brother only too well.

"Man Sammy…that Corey girl…" The eldest Winchesters eyes glazed over.

"Christ Dean…" Sam muttered, heaving his body from the tub. "Fuck I'm cold,"

"Take it easy dude…you've been out cold for the better part of a day," Dean said quietly, making only the slightest move to help his brother, but the look he received told him to leave well enough alone.

Dean went back to his original subject, figuring he would at least get a knowing smirk from Sam.

"She's an engineer too…I'll tell ya what Sammy, I'd let her upgrade my engine any day…"

"Yeah, well…I thought that other girl was kinda cute…Anny was it?"

Dean gave him a bewildered stare. "_Just_ kinda cute? Man, I didn't say I had anything against Anny, looks wise, its just Corey's more my type. Anny just screams '_BBQ on the patio, white picket fence and the friendly family pooch Fido,'_ Now Corey…" he faded off, letting his imagination guide him.

Sam repeated his eye roll. "Fine Dean…Anny was gorgeous, okay? But what does it matter, we're leaving. Right now,"

"I think not college boy. We owe those lovely ladies a date,"

The youngest hunter exited the bathroom and flumped onto his bed.

"Well cancel. Lori's life is in danger! The blood moon, remember?"

"Yeah, how could I forget, but you owe these girls your life, they practically fucking saved you!"

Sam blushed. "It was that bad?"

"Yes! It was that bad! Look, was the moon red last night?" Sam shook his head, as Dean crossed the room and pulled the curtains open. The moon hung in the sky, its usual silvery color in the twilight. "Doesn't look red to me! Now, we need a rest anyway dude! Getting out of this motel and getting social with two gorgeous women could do us some good. So we're stayin', and that's final!"

* * *

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, flicking through the channels on the TV, waiting for Sam to finish in the shower.

Suddenly, there came a knock on the door and Dean knew that their dates had arrived.

"Come in!" he called, flicking the television off and standing as the two girls walked in.

Dean stared at them appreciatively and grinned. "Sammy will be out in just a sec. You two are looking great!"

Anny blushed and giggled, but Corey merely raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Tonight, her layered hair was flicked out and she wore ass-hugging jeans, a classic rock shirt and a pair of biker boots.

In complete contrast, Anny was donned in a cute little dress, fishnet stockings and flats.

Finally, Sam stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his hair roughly.

"Evening ladies," he drawled.

Anny grinned. "Nice to see you up and about Sam," she said, her grey/blue eyes twinkling.

" Yeah, and fully clothed," Corey added jokingly.

Sam ignored the jibe, but Anny tossed her a withering glare.

Corey just shrugged and smiled up at Dean. "So when do we get to go in this car of yours?" she inquired.

"Right now, if you girls are ready," Dean replied, not bothering to exclude Sam from this generalization.

"Hell yeah!" Corey exclaimed with excitement.

To Sam's annoyance, he was booted to sit in the backseat, so that Corey could get a proper feel of the car.

Still he remained silent and slid into the backseat, flashing Anny a small smile.

She blushed and smiled back.

"So Sam, I see your brother has banished you to the backseat? I think he may have a thing for my friend," Anny said, trying to break the ice.

Sam snorted. "Abandonment, I call it. Oh well, at least I have some company back here, and I gotta say the prospect of sitting next to you is a whole lot more appealing than copping the usual crap I get from him,"

Hearing this comment, Dean turned.

"You watch it little brother, I won't just abandon your ass to the backseat, I'll kick it to the curb! Now you two just behave yourself back there! I don't want this car tainted!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, I think we all know who's most likely to cause sticky seats,"

The two girls looked at each other with a look of mock disgust on their faces.

"Dude!" Anny exclaimed. "There are ladies present!"

Corey snorted. "Speak for yourself cutsie," she said flatly.

"I_was_ speaking for myself…and the car."

Corey grinned. "Just as well. I might've had to kick your ass!"

Dean chuckled.

"So where are we going, anyway?" Sam asked. "I'm guessing you two know the hotspots?"

Anny grinned. "Well we've been discussing it, and we decided to take you to The Nova. Best food and home brewed beer for miles. It's also the hottest dance club in town and we wanted to show you guys a good time."

Dean laughed. "Just so you ladies know, I don't dance,"

"You will be tonight Winchester, I guarantee it, because, this is not actually what we're wearing," Corey winked and pointed to the backpack at her feet.

"Oooh, you just got me curious." Dean said, waggling his eyebrows.

Sam and Anny rolled their eyes in unison.

"If they don't end up dating, or at least sleeping with each other, I would be so surprised," Anny muttered as Dean pulled the classic Chev from the motel parking lot.

"You know what, I probably would be too," Sam replied from the corner of his mouth.

* * *

After three delicious courses and a couple of equally delicious beers later, Anny and Corey got to their feet.

"Well, you boys just relax and let your dinner settle, we'll be out in a while," Anny said grabbing the bag and trailing after Corey to the ladies room.

"Dude, I so can't wait," Dean said excitedly as they disappeared.

In the brightly lit bathroom, in their separate cubicles, the girls were chatting as they changed.

"So what do ya think of those two?" Anny inquired as she pulled on a pair of lace up skinny jeans.

"I think they're fucking gorgeous, the both of them," Corey replied, stepping into her low riding camouflage army pants. They sat perfectly on her waist, showing off her tanned midriff and pierced navel.

"Well, just so you know, I shotgun Sam," Anny said with a laugh as she slipped on her red halter-top and sat on the toilet to pull her boots on.

"That's perfectly fine. I want Dean. He's hotter,"

"Nah-uh," Anny argued, opening her door, just as Corey stepped out, holding a black corset close to her body.

"Whatever, can you do me up?"

She turned and allowed Anny to lace her up tight.

The end result was amazing. They just looked at each other grinning.

"I think we are both gonna blow these two away," Corey commented, turning to the mirror and pulling her hair out.

"I agree," Anny commented, brushing her hair into a sleek high ponytail, and brushing on pale make-up, while Corey heavily lined her eyes, so they look feline.

"Okay, we ready?"

Anny nodded, grabbed the bag and they stepped back out into the club.

They saw the boys sitting at the bar, with their backs to them, so they dumped their bag at the table and took their seats beside them.

Sam and Dean still didn't notice them.

"Hey would you lovely ladies like a drink on the house?" asked the bartender.

"Sure, seeing as we don't see our boys rushing to get us one. I'll have a shot of bourbon, and so will she," Corey said to the barman, before catching Dean's eye and winking.

"Corey?" he asked.

"The one and only," she turned back to the bar, thanked the guy and downed her shot. "Ah, that's some good shit. Dean, ya wanna dance?"

"You bet! You two look hot! C'mon Sam, get your lovely lady up to dance!"

Sam grinned, took Anny's hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

"We need to request our song An, hang on, I'll be back!"

She weaved her way through the floor and to the DJ. Seconds later, INXS's, "need you tonight", came on and Corey grabbed Anny and headed for the stage.

Come over here… 

_**All we got is this moment…**_

_**21**__**st**__** centuries yesterday,**_

_**You can care all you want,**_

_**Everybody does, yeah, that's okay…**_

_**So slide over here and give me a moment,**_

_**Your moves are so raw**_

_**I've got to let you know, **_

_**I've got to let you know, **_

_**You're one of my kind…**_

"Wow, those two aren't even drunk and look at em!" Dean commented as the two started dancing together on the stage.

"Well c'mon Dean, lets join em!" Sam laughed.

"I am so proud of you right now," Dean said with a grin as they made their way to join them.

Dean slid into Corey's proximity and grinned as she ground into him.

Meanwhile Sam had Anny by the waist, swaying with her, a little less slutty then Dean.

"This is actually kinda fun," Sam cried to Anny over the music. "I don't think I've ever danced before!"

Anny laughed. "That's okay, I don't think your brother has either. I think what them to are doing counts as…well…you get my drift!"

Sam didn't laugh back. He could feel burning at the back of his neck, like someone was watching him.

"I'm sorry!" he rushed as nausea over took his senses. "I need to go to the bathroom,"

Sam let go of her and rushed through the crowd.

"What's up with him?" Dean asked, approaching Anny as the song ended.

"I have no idea, he just seemed a little freaked out and went to the bathroom," she replied as the headed for the table.

"I'll give him five, and if his not out by then…well, I'll go see if he's okay," Dean decided, drumming his fingers impatiently on the polished surface of the table.

* * *

The men's room was completely deserted as Sam emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Once he could heave no more, he flushed and walked slowly to the sink to wash his face.

Sam turned the cold tap on full force, practically drowning himself in the liquid when he heard a lady like cough from behind him.

His head snapped up to the mirror and in the reflection he saw the woman in his vision, Lydia.

She was seductively beautiful, with her long black curls tumbling over her milky shoulders and her bright green eyes, angled and cat like.

To complete the seductive guise, she wore a long, red silk halter neck with a split up the sides, showing her full legs and spike heeled leather boots.

"You…" Sam growled, in what he hoped was a frightening tone. It just sounded weak in her presence.

"Hello Sammy," she practically purred, stepping forward with a mesmeric smile on her face.

Sam refused to fall captivate to her elegant beauty and tried to imagine her as nothing but a murderess.

"I only let my brother call me that." Sam said plainly, and tried to seem strong, though her power was weakening him significantly. He had to grip the basin, just to stay upright.

"It matters not Winchester. I know you envisioned what shall come to pass; I awoke ill the same night, but I cannot permit you to get in the way of the sacrifice. Lori Sorenson must die…"

"And why the hell is that?" Sam demanded.

Lydia laughed. The sound was enticing, and somehow, hypnotic.

"Ah Sammy boy, born with the gift of foresight, savior and protector of innocence, slayer of the wicked. You know not the reason for the sacrifice?"

"No, enlighten me!"

"You see Sammy, every woman, you have ever come in contact with…at least intimately, those situations happened for a reason.

Jess, she was one of several, created by the lord, with special abilities, opposite to the yellow-eyed demon, was commanded by the arch-angel Raphael, put on this planet to save you, to turn you and the other children like you, against the cause.

She was not supposed to get involved with you, she was meant to watch from a far, but Jess had been alone on this planet for far to long, watching over all of the charges and she wanted something more.

She came to you seeking friendship, but it turned into something more. She fell in love with you and you with her.

She was about to succeed with her charge and turn you, and Mortimeus wouldn't have that, so she died.

We needed to keep you fueled and angry, so we could continue our crusade, and rid this world of the messenger angels, so that evil would reign.

Lori, is the next, boy, and you will not stop us, for we are the Covenant, Mortimeus's followers."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "But the yellow-eyed demon is dead!" he cried.

Again, Lydia laughed. "Yes…so he is…but he was just the messenger…like Jess. It matters not of his death, and though it is unfortunate, we still have a lot up our sleeves. So Samuel James Winchester, ready to sit by and do nothing as everyone you ever cared for dies?"

"No…"

Lydia stepped forward and placed her hand on Sam's chest, at his heart, and closed her eyes.

Pain swept over him, completely blinding his senses, and as the agony grew full and complete, Sam Winchester knew no more…


End file.
